rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Rated PG
A PG-rated is Parental Guidance Suggested - Some Material May Not Be Suitable for Children. Partial list for major production companies Lucasflim Ltd. LLC Movies *Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) *Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) MLG Movies *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) Embassy Pictures Movies *Swamp Thing (1982) Walt Disney Productions Movies *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Air Bud (1997) *A Christmas Carol (2009) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Bolt (2008) *Cinderella (2015) *D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) *D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) *Dinosaur (2000) *Enchanted (2007) *Eight Blow (2006) *Flubber (1997) *Frozen (2013) *Freaky Friday (2003) *Frankenweenie (2012) *George of the Jungle (1997) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) *The Game Plan (2007) *G-Force (2009) *Glory Road (2006) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *Holes (2003) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Haunted Mansion (2003) *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) *Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) *Inspector Gadget (1999) *Into the Woods (2014) *Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) *The Jungle Book (1994) *The Jungle Book (2016) *James and the Giant Peach (1996) *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Mr. Magoo (1997) *The Mighty Ducks (1992) *My Favorite Martian (1999) *Mars Needs Moms (2011) *Moana (2016) *Maleficent (2014) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *National Treasure (2004) *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) *Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) *The Parent Trap (1998) *The Pacifier (2005) *Pete's Dragon (2016) *Planes (2013) *Planes: Fire and Rescue (2014) *Return to Oz (1985) *The Santa Clause (1994) *The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) *Sky High (2005) *The Shaggy Dog (2005) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Tron (1982) *Tron: Legacy (2010) *Tomorrowland (2015) *Tangled (2010) *Teacher's Pet (2004) *Underdog (2007) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Zootopia (2016) Pixar Animation Studios Movies *Brave (2012) *Finding Dory (2016) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *The Incredibles (2004) *Inside Out (2015) *Up (2009) Studio Ghibli Movies RKO Radio Pictures Movies *It's a Wonderful Life (1946) Lionsgate Movies *Alpha and Omega (2010) *Bratz (2007) *Happily N'Ever After (2007) *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) *Norm of the North (2016) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Movies *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) Summertime Entertainment Movies *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) Cannon Films Movies *Masters of the Universe (1987) 20th Century Fox Movies *Aliens in the Attic (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *The Book of Life (2014) *The Beverly Hillbillies (1993) *Big (1988) *Batman (1966) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) *Casper Meets Wendy (1998) *Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) *Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) *Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) *Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutt (2009) *Digimon: The Movie (2000) *Deck the Halls (2006) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) *Fantasic Mr. Fox (2009) *Fat Albert (2004) *From Justin to Kelly (2003) *Firehouse Dog (2007) *Fantasic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) *Flicka (2006) *Flicka 2 (2010) *Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (2011) *Gulliver's Travels (2010) *Garfield: The Movie (2004) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) *Home Alone (1990) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) *Home Alone 3 (1997) *Jingle All the Way (1996) *Jingle All the Way 2 (2014) *Like Mike (2002) *Like Mike 2: Streetball (2006) *Miracle on 34th Street (1994) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) *Marmaduke (2010) *Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (2007) *Night at the Museum (2006) *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) *The Princess Bride (1987) *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) *The Sandlot (1993) *The Sandlot 2 (2005) *The Sandlot: Heading Home (2007) *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) *Tooth Fairy (2010) *Titan A.E. (2000) *The Three Stooges (2012) *We Bought a Zoo (2011) *Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) *Zorro, The Gay Blade (1981) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Movies Blue Sky Studios Movies *Epic (2013) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Robots (2005) Marvel Studios Movies *Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United (2013) *Iron Man and Captain America: Heroes Untied (2014) Gramercy Pictures Movies *Ratchet and Clank (2016) Untied Artists Movies *A Shot in the Dark (1964) *A View to a Kill (1985) *Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) *Diamonds Are Forever (1971) *Dr. No (1962) *From Russia with Love (1963) *For Your Eyes Only (1981) *Goldfinger (1964) *Live and Let Die (1973) *The Living Daylights (1987) *The Man with the Golden Gun (1974) *Moonraker (1979) *On Her Majesty's Serect Service (1969) *Octopussy (1983) *The Pink Panther (1964) *The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) *Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) *Son of the Pink Panther (1993) *The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) *Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) *Thunderball (1965) *You Only Live Twice (1967) Orion Pictures Movies *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) *Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) MGM Movies *A Christmas Story (1983) *Agent Cody Banks (2003) *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) *Fame (2009) *Good Boy! (2003) *Igor (2006) *The Pink Panther (2006) *The Pink Panther 2 (2009) *Spaceballs (1987) Open Road Films Movies *The Nut Job (2014) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) *Spark (2017) DreamWorks Pictures Movies *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Father of the Bride (1991) *Galaxy Quest (1999) *MouseHunt (1997) *Paulie (1998) DreamWorks Animation Movies *Antz (1998) *Bee Movie (2007) *The Boss Baby (2017) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *The Croods (2013) *Flushed Away (2006) *Home (2015) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Megamind (2010) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Puss in Boots (2011) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Shark Tale (2004) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Trolls (2016) *Turbo (2013) The Weinstein Company Movies *Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) *Hoodwinked! (2006) *Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil (2011) *Paddington (2015) Miramax Movies *Ella Enchanted (2004) *Spy Kids (2001) *Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) Touchstone Pictures Movies *Dick Tracy (1990) *Father of the Bride Part 2 (1995) *The Nighmare Before Christmas (1993) *Strange Magic (2015) *Turner and Hooch (1989) *3 Ninjas (1992) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Hollywood Pictures Movies *Super Mario Bros. (1993) New Line Cinema Movies *Elf (2003) *The Little Vampire (2000) *Son of the Mask (2005) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 (1993) Focus Features Movies *The Boxtrolls (2014) *Coraline (2009) *Paranorman (2012) Columbia Pictures Movies *Annie (1982) *Annie (2014) *Arthur Christmas (2011) *A League of Their Own (1992) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005) *Are We There Yet? (2005) *Are We Done Yet? (2007) *Christmas with the Kranks (2004) *Daddy Day Care (2003) *Daddy Day Camp (2007) *Groundhog Day (1993) *Goosebumps (2015) *Ghostbusters (1984) *Ghostbusters 2 (1989) *Here Comes the Boom (2012) *Jack and Jill (2011) *The Karate Kid (1984) *The Karate Kid Part 2 (1986) *The Karate Kid Part 3 (1989) *The Legend of Zorro (2005) *The Master of Disguise (2002) *Monster House (2006) *The New Guy (2002) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) *RV (2006) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Troop Beverly Hills (1989) *Zathura (2005) *Zookeeper (2011) TriStar Pictures Movies *Baby Geniuses (1999) *Godzilla 2000 (2000) *Hook (1991) *Jumanji (1995) *Labyrith (1986) *Matilda (1996) *Madeline (1998) *Planet 51 (2009) *Supergirl (1984) *3 Ninjas: Kick Back (1994) *3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain (1998) Sony Pictures Animation Movies *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2009) *Open Season 3 (2011) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Surf's Up (2007) *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Movies *The Transfromers: The Movie (1986) Relativity Media Movies *Free Birds (2013) *Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011) *Mirror, Mirror (2012) Roadside Attractions Movies *Lassie (2005) Paramount Pictures Movies *Big Top Pee-Wee (1988) *Grease (1978) *Grease 2 (1982) *The Honeymooners (2005) *Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) *Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom (1984) *Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade (1989) *The Little Prince (2016) *Lassie (1994) *Popeye (1980) *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) *Star Trek Generations (1994) *Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) Nickelodeon Movies *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) *Barnyard (2006) *Good Burger (1997) *Hotel for Dogs (2009) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) *Harriet the Spy (1996) *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) *The Last Airbender (2010) *Monster Trucks (2017) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Rango (2011) *Snow Day (2000) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2007) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) United Artists Movies *The Lord of the Rings (1978) StudioCanal Movies *Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) Universal Pictures Movies *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) *Back to the Future (1985) *Back to the Future Part 2 (1989) *Back to the Future Part 3 (1990) *Big Fat Liar (2002) *Beethoven (1992) *Beethoven's 2nd (1993) *Beethoven's Big Break (2008) *Cloak and Dagger (1984) *Casper (1995) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Dudley Do-Right (1999) *The Dark Crystal (1982) *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (1982) *The Flintstones (1994) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Flipper (1996) *Howard the Duck (1986) *The Little Rascals (1994) *The Little Rascals Save the Day (2014) *Leave It to Beaver (1997) *Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007) *Nancy McPhee (2005) *Nancy McPhee Returns (2010) *Problem Child (1990) Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Movies *Bigger Fatter Liar (2017) Illumination Entertainment Movies *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Hop (2011) *The Lorax (2012) *Minions (2015) *Sing (2016) *The Serect Life of Pets (2016) Summit Entertainment Movies *Astroboy (2009) *Rock Dog (2017) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *The Ant Bully (2006) *All-Star Superman (2011) *Addams Family Reunion (1998) *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) *Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (2016) *Beetlejuice (1988) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Cats & Dogs (2001) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kity Galore (2010) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Dennis the Menace (1993) *Dolphin Tale (2011) *Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) *Free Willy (1993) *Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) *Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) *Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove (2010) *Fred Claus (2007) *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) *Gremlins (1984) *The Goonies (1985) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Jack Frost (1998) *Kangaroo Jack (2003) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Osmosis Jones (2001) *Pan (2015) *Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Richie Rich (1994) *Racing Stripes (2005) *Superman (1978) *Superman 2 (1980) *Superman 3 (1983) *Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) *Speed Racer (2008) *Space Jam (1996) *Storks (2016) *Scooby-Doo (2002) *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *TMNT (2007) *Top Cat: The Movie (2013) *Top Cat Begins (2016) *Where the Wild Things Are (2009) *What A Girl Wants (2003) *The Witches (1990) *Yogi Bear (2010) Warner Home Video Movies Category:North American rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:Current ratings Category:1972 introduced ratings